


Farting Campfire

by ACharmyB



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Campfires, Developing Friendships, Fart Fetish, Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACharmyB/pseuds/ACharmyB





	Farting Campfire

"Boy, this camping trip was a good idea!" Charmy exclaimed as he was buzzing with excitement, his wings constantly making a buzz.

Ness nodded in agreement as he stuffed his mouth with the heated hot dogs. "Yeah, but these hotdogs are making me want to-"

Toad farted a loud bassy poot as he laughed, fanning the air with his left hand while placing his right hand on his farting butt, which was covered by his puffed white round pants now stinky from his gas blast. "Fart? Yeah, I agree! Nothing gets me gassier than a hotdog!"

Charmy and Ness glanced at each other as Toad was laughing at his flatulent bouts, with the boys smiling as they took it in stride. The three boys were camping out in the woods nearby Ness' home in Onett, with it being nighttime as there wasn't much in the forest to bother them, which allowed the trio to get closer to each other as Charmy suggested the idea in the first place.

"You think that was good, get a load of this!" Ness interjected as he placed his hands on his belly, grunting as he let out a deep pitched meteoric fart that sounded like he pooped his shorts as he sighed of relief, a blush appearing on his face as he smiled. "Bet you can't top that!"

"Is that a challenge?" Charmy blurted as he rubbed his hands together, grabbing as many hot dogs around him as he could and eating them all at once. Waiting a few seconds, Charmy's stomach growling prompted to the young bee that a reckoning was about to arrive, with Charmy placing his hands on his growling gut as he started off with high pitch squeaky farts, each of them getting wetter as it became bubbly, with Ness and Toad both widening their black eyes in shock as they were stunned by Charmy's flatulence.

"Wow...!" Ness exclaimed in disbelief.


End file.
